Science Kids
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: We're idiots. Rated T for swearing, stupidity and such. Based off my Science lessons spent with another female and two males.
1. Introduction

I have known Buck and Sour Cream for a long time - in fact, we were pretty much raised together. Mayor Dewey was pretty cool, Vidalia was and is awesome and my dad was awesome too.

Anyway, when we were twelve, perhaps a little before, I met Sadie - she was in my English class and I think a couple others too.

Before we were called the Cool Kids, which started when we got to the great age of fourteen, we were...

THE SCIENCE KIDS!

And that includes Sadie.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, that's pretty much the idea.**

 **I am Jenny (though I look more like Sadie, according to my best friend), Gary (not his real name but he wanted to be called that) is Buck, This Guy (obviously not his real name) is Sour Cream (if he had white hair that was slicked up, he'd look more like him. He tried it) and the last girl is Sadie (funny, she looks a little more like Jenny - too late now!). My Science teacher will be called Mr Hennon - it is not his real name, but yeah.**  
 **We're friends - sorta - in Science and we chill in Science - well, mess about really, as the next chapter shows. It's nice. Real nice.**

 **So yeah. Review and shit, can't take requests cause these are based off experiences, they won't be in Jenny's POV but will focus on her as I see it from my point of view and it takes place in** **England because I do not know how the grades (first grade, second grade, etc.) in America work.**

 **Let's begin!**


	2. Ice, Copper and Harry Potter

Jenny laid her head on the table, tired and worn out after roughly five hours of school with five and a half hours of sleep. She wasn't listening to her Science teacher yabbering about the damn experiments, something about good and bad conductors. She wished she could sleep, but Sadie turned around and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah." Jenny yawned. Sadie chuckled, and the months older girl shot her a glare of confusion and annoyance.

"You look funny when you laugh. I mean, everyone does."

So does your face. Jenny thought, keeping her mouth shut and once again laying her head on her arms.

It seemed like ages had passed, at least half the lesson - but when she looked at the clock, it seemed twenty minutes had passed.

She noticed everyone getting up to begin the experiments. All she knew was that there were several and that Mr Hennon had banned them from burning themselves or the table, to everyone's joking despair - Mr Hennon was a good teacher, fun but annoying at the same time and she only really liked Science because of the rats Clive and Peeta and that she could talk to Buck and Sour Cream, and occasionally Sadie if she could.

Last Science lesson, Sadie had given Jenny an alphabet sweet in the shape of a 'Y' and Jenny had vowed to talk to Sadie more.

Fire. Fuck. Fire was a fear of Jenny's - well, really it was the prospect of it harming her, her family, her friends or anyone else. She knew she would be watching Sour Cream and Buck do the experiment, and the fact that she didn't really know anything kind of forced her. She didn't care to be honest, they were her friends and she liked watching or even working with them. She steered clear of the flames.

She was pretty surprised when Sadie watched as well, after a short conversation between Jen and Sour about how long Buck was taking. Apparently they were putting an ice cube in a test tube with water, heating up a copper stick and putting it in the test tube (they had to use tape or something similar on a string to hold down the cube) to see how quick the ice melted.

Something like that.

"By the time Buck gets back, the ice would have melted." Sour Cream, taller but a little younger, joked, his hair slightly curly. Jenny chuckled and agreed.

Buck came back with the lighter to light the bunsen burner he had previously set out. As Mr Hennon explained about a trip to the Tank Museum Kofi had dragged her to too many a time, Jenny blew at the fire gently.

Poof. It went out. Buck and Sour Cream turned back to her (they'd gone toward Mr Hennon) and she declared it was an accident, while Buck was very annoyed and relit it. Jenny couldn't see much emotion on Sour's face.

It was then Sadie joined them - she held an ice cube, unbeknown to Buck, in her hand, and she pressed it against the back of his neck. He cringed and yelped, to the others' amusement, and as the two boys carried out the experiment, Sadie had such joy with putting ice against Buck's neck.

Jenny did it - and dropped it down his back. Buck got pissed. Jenny was apologetic. Buck did not care. Buck tried to tell Mr Hennon.

Mr Hennon, since he was helping another group, did not notice, and Jenny was still apologising but couldn't help laugh a little.

They continued, and Sour Cream picked up the copper stick - it was out of use at that moment, since the ice in the test tube had melted during the kerfuffle - and he was saying something that rhymed with 'beehive', waving it as if it were a wand. Jenny, after asking him, cast the death curse from Harry Potter several times, one time pretending to cast it into a mirror. They re-enacted the 'wingardium leviosa' scene, Jenny, Sour Cream and Sadie, as Buck was busy taking an ice cube from wherever Mr Hennon kept them.

Alas, the aforementioned ice cube was too large. Buck tried cutting it in half after he watched Sadie do it - this resulted in ice going everywhere and a few minutes later, Jenny almost slipped. After more attempts, the ice cube was finally able to fit.

Jenny watched, fasinated. "So what's the point of this?"

"I have no idea." Buck admitted, continuing to burn the copper stick to melt the ice.

Sadie touched Buck's neck with the ice again, he cringed and glared.

"Pass it here."

"Why?"

"I want to do it Sour Cream..."

Sadie looked intrigued. "Fine." As the ice made contact with Jenny's hand, she was almost soothed by the coolness.

Hiding the ice, she began a short-lived conversation with Sour before tapping the back of his neck with the ice.

He cringed, head going into his neck and making him look like a turtle. She burst out laughing.

Jenny tried to do it on herself, Sadie touched the back of her neck with her cold fingertips, Sour was chuckling and Buck was the only one working.

The lesson, in their opinion, ended too quickly.

"We're idiots." Sour Cream voiced, making Jenny chuckle and repeat in her head.

"Yeah." Sadie agreed, chuckling.

Buck...

Buck didn't care.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah...**

 **This is the first chapter.**

 **Next chapter should be soon, guys!**

 **If you care.**


End file.
